oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Yo Hazuki
|image1=File:Yo hazuki by hikiaraite-da6lrca.jpg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Niroku'' |creator=User:CobraKhay |full_name=Yo Hazuki |alias(es)=Akuro Izumi (Birth name) |birthplace=Kyoto City, Hitomi |residence=The Wilds, Hitomi |species=Dawnling (3/4 Dawnling, 1/4 Sand Elf) |age=18 |gender=Male |height=5'7" |weight=150 lbs }} }} is an original character designed by CobraKhay. resides in the Niroku universe. Yo is the tertiary protagonist of the Blood Dragon comic book series. He is the current King of New Camelot City and has the Deus of Balanced Seraphs Nobility. Yo is the son of the former Getiri assassin, Kurono Hazuki and the former Kyoto City Police officer, Shirouka Hazuki. He is also the twin brother of Go Hazuki. He was born shortly after Anaxos Pendulum and Levioth Pendragon were saved from Lancelot du Lac's Relinide experiment by the Chaos Knights. As a child, Yo traveled with the Chaos Knights that his parents were a part of. He would often hang around Levioth and Anaxos and saw them as older siblings. Anaxos even taught Yo how to speak his native language of Hitomian using a tiny dictionary. Yo fell into a deep depression when Hayato Akuzora kidnapped Anaxos. When Anaxos returned as the Blood Dragon and killed Yo's parents he swore to kill him and began to develop minor trust issues. These issues worsened when Go Hazuki was revealed to be a Getiri spy. During the Blood Dragon series, Yo slowly begins to trust Anaxos again, somewhat due to the romantic relationship he has with Auska. After Levioth's death, Yo is one of the first people to comfort Anaxos and when he disappears, he searches frantically for him until he finally travels to Hitomi and finds him. Yo has tan skin and round ears due to his Hitomian biology. He also has yellow colored eyes and a black bowl haircut with a white part of it. When he is the Demi-Deus of Black Angels, his hair is purely black, and before having a Nobility at all he has brown hair. Yo cuts his hair into a taper haircut after becoming King of New Camelot, which Auska says is, "So you look less like Death the Kid." Yo also wears glasses. During most of Blood Dragon, Yo wears a black t-shirt and black cargo shorts, as well as black and white sneakers. He also has a laminated page from a tiny Hitomian dictionary tied around his neck and facing him so the text on it isn't visible. The page says, "兄貴 (Aniki) Big Brother" When he becomes King, Yo wears a business suit with the page from his previous outfit facing outward and stitched into his necktie. Yo is very quiet, and is often pretty serious. He tends to be a bit sarcastic when he's relaxed. He has trust issues that begin to resolve and tends to be the most honest person, which is the requirement for his Deus of Black Seraphs Nobility. Yo is somewhat slow and sometimes has trouble remembering things, he tends to show minor signs of autism. Yo also gets annoyed incredibly easily, especially with Anaxos. Anaxos' constant fliriting with him and calling him "Senpai" does this the most and although fourth wallbreaks annoy him at first, he quickly learns to just ignore them. In the beginning of The Machinist, however, after Anaxos flirts with him, Yo jokingly flirts back. *'Demi-Deus of Black Seraphs:' Yo's original Nobility uses the Black Caliburn that his mother used along with White Caliburn. It's counterpart is called Demi-Deus of White Seraphs and is held by his brother Go Hazuki until his death. **'Super Speed: '''Yo can move at incredible speeds as long as he is not 7'00" feet above ground level, if he goes above that altitude he returns to normal speed and becomes nauseous. **'Transforming Black Caliburn: Yo can use his Aura to transform Black Caliburn into a ring, a katana, or a pistol. **'''Deus Aura Sight *'Deus of Balanced Seraphs: '''After obtaining White Caliburn from his dead brother, Yo changes from the Demi-Deus of Black Seraphs to the Deus of Balanced Seraphs. His abilities as the Deus of Balanced Seraphs are added to his abilities as the Demi-Deus of Black Seraphs **'Super Speed Flight: 'Yo can move in the air just as fast as he can move on land. In addition, his 7'00" above ground level limit is no longer present. **'Transforming White Caliburn: 'Yo can transform White Caliburn into the same forms as Black Caliburn *'Go Hazuki: 'Go is used to Yo's slowness and quiet nature, he seems to just observe him sometimes to make sure he is safe. Yo becomes incredibly mad at him when he discovers that he is part of the Getiri Church and allows Anaxos to murder him even after Go explains that he just wanted to find a way to revive their parents, and Getiri knew a way. After Go's death, Yo's trust issues and depression over how he treated his brother begin to stack up guilt, and he is hesitant when he has to fight Go's Noble Beast form. When their parents show up in their Noble Beast forms and force them to fight them, they seem to become closer. After the fight, Go gives Yo a chance to kill him, but he refuses and allows Go to travel to Hitomi to find himself. When Yo travels to Hitomi to find Anaxos, he runs into Go who helps him find him. Yo seems impressed that Go's carefree and serene attitude seems to have gotten even more pleasant in his absence. *Yo's design is based on Death the Kid from ''Soul Eater. *Yo is the only character with two official character counterparts in the New Camelot series, they are Arianta Khous and Gutijja gro-Naka yo_hazuki_by_hikiaraite-da6lrca.jpg Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:CobraKhay's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Elves Category:Teenagers Category:Non-human mammals Category:Male characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Non-human primates Category:Royalty